


Robes and Footsteps

by blklightpixie26



Series: Dribble Drabble April [19]
Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: Gen, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/blklightpixie26
Summary: Jess considers his robes. Chris sets him right.
Series: Dribble Drabble April [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766707
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Dribble Drabble April (A Great Library Event)





	Robes and Footsteps

**Author's Note:**

> Day 29: Scholar's Robes

Jess slid the robes on and stared into the mirror. He hadn’t expected to actually get this far. A small boy from the wrong side of London, the son of a book smuggler. A silver band rested on his right wrist signifying another five years of service. Not quite what he had hoped in the very beginning seeing the gold bands and the person knowing that they had a position for the rest of their lives. 

“Something you are thinking about?”

“I’m not quite sure that they fit correctly.” Jess answered, taking in the figure of his mentor.

Wolfe raised an eyebrow staring at him. He walked over trying to fix the fabric. “Walk to the door and back.” Jess did as he was told then stood there. “You are correct, they do not fit correctly. They should be larger. How are you supposed to intimidate anyone with robes which are two sizes too small?”

Jess looked at him swallowing. “I only wish to follow in your footsteps.”

“Put your feet up and have a nice looking man to cater to your every whim?” Chris teased.

A smile pulled at his lips, which echoed in his eyes. “A beautifully tanned man wearing nothing but a scholar’s robe and a smile catering to my every whim.”

“You are well on your way to following in my footsteps.” Chris led him out of the house and towards the Lighthouse. “Too bad your tastes run in the line of scholars and not Garda Soldiers.”


End file.
